Letters To Juliet
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: The Crew of the Normandy and other survivors of the Reaper war send letters to their fallen commander. Saying their denials, farewells, hopes and dreams for the future. In this we say all we could not when you were right here with us. Wherever you are we hope you are at peace. We thank you Commander Juliet Shepard, for the chance of tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

Kaidan:

So erm I'm not really dealing with this very well and some of the others are starting to think I've lost it or something. And you know what? They're right I have lost it because I have lost you. Damn you! You just had to go and sacrifice yourself for the greater good didn't you? But I guess you wouldn't have been you if you hadn't and that's what I love about you.

It's been months since the final assault on Earth and we've won. Yet without you here guiding us it sure as hell doesn't feel like a victory. I wish you could see this, I mean everyone pulled together to build the crucible and now people just don't want to go their separate ways.

The strangers you met and gathered became more than a team, we became a family. Your family. So without you the heart of our little family it's not the same but we cling to each other because we know it's what you would have wanted.

God I miss you so much that it still aches with your passing.

I still keep expecting to just turn up one day, just like you did back on Horizon. I'm still hoping you got out of there alive somehow and maybe got lost somewhere in space and are still finding your way home back to me.

I can't accept the fact that you're not here with us anymore. I mean I went through that once when the first Normandy went down and I never really got over you so I'm not sure I can survive going it a second time. You are everything to me and I don't think anyone can fill the void that you left behind.

Why Juliet? Why does your name hurt so much when I used to love saying it like a prayer? Why was it you that didn't make it and not me?

You knew didn't you? That you weren't coming back when you made a dash for the beam to gain access to the Citadel. You looked me straight in the eyes as Liara and Garrus half carried half dragged me onto the Normandy and said you will always love me.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' Those were the last words you spoke to me and you knew that you weren't! How could you have lied to me like that? In our final moments and that's how we left it.

I miss you Juliet Shepard and I just want you to know that I love you more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Liara:

Hello Shepard, it's been quite some time since I visited you. I'm not sure why but it give me great comfort coming here and writing letters to you. This is the first one I will actually leave here on this wall next to the giant statue they built of you.

Nearly a year has passed since the Reapers were defeated and the chain of cycles broken. Things are slowly going back to the way they were. We managed to get some of the Mass relays back up and running but many systems are still out of reach. Instead of each race going back and rebuilding their own worlds everyone has joined together to build each world in turn. Naturally we built most of Earth first considering all the ships were here and it was because of you that we now have this chance to grow and keep on living.

I'm probably making it sound so easy but I don't want to trouble you with all the details, I just wanted to let you that we're getting there. It's a shame you can't witness it al Shepard, it's truly amazing and strange to say it but impossible without the confrontation with the Reapers.

Garrus and Tali are truly getting serious to the point where they are considering joining for life and it seems fitting that people begin to find happiness out of the deep sorrow that has passed. It probably won't be long before a race is born into the Galaxy.

Wrex and Grunt and their fellow Krogan are proving to everyone especially the Salarians that they can excel at building and not just fighting bloody wars.

James Vega became the bond mate to an Asari friend of mine and are expecting their first daughter soon.

As for Javik well he and I spend most of our time together which I'm sure you're surprised to hear. He's been helping with infrastructure and also teaching his own history to any and all who wishes to know what Prothean life was like. It seems to give him purpose to help improve our own buildings and develop our culture too.

I myself have spent many nights curled up crying and mourning for you, wondering what I could've done to ensure you returned to us. I still don't go a day without thinking about you, what you could be doing right now in this new Galaxy that is rising up out of the ashes of the old one. I can't imagine you ever leaving the Alliance so I fantasize that you got promoted to Admiral and helped piece things together with Admiral Hackett.

There is something that needs your attention though. Kaidan is still not handling you're death very well. I mean we were all broken and lost without you and of course he would take it the hardest considering he was your other half. However we haven't seen him cry openly since we left you behind to activate the Crucible, he's so reserved and keeps his distance to all of us that we fear he might do something stupid so he can join you wherever you are.

If you are somehow reading these then please set him at ease. You're the only one who can reach him at this point.

Unfortunately I must be going as there is still much to be done.

Embrace Eternity


	3. Chapter 3

Garrus:

Hey Shepard it's good to see you again. Well the giant statue of you anyway. Actually looks pretty good but it makes you appear god like which just isn't your style. I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself.

How is it at the bar up there?

Try not to drink it dry while waiting for us.

Sorry I'm just not sure exactly what else to write down considering you're never going to be able to read this. We miss you Shepard, hell I'm not above saying that I miss you, we were the best team out there and now you're gone.

Fighting Saren and Sovereign and the Collectors and Reapers was something nobody could have imagined and somehow you managed to pull it off. I mean we were all right behind you backing you up but everyone agrees that it was YOU that made victory possible. Whether it luck or something far grander we wouldn't have stood a stance if you hadnt gotten that vision from the beacon back on Eden Prime.

You're a legend Shepard.

As much as it pains me to know that you didn't make it, I'm glad you went out in a blaze of glory. Going out while triggering the Crucible that wiped out the Reaper threat, yeah that's definitely going in the history books, all of them.

So Tali and I have made the commitment, and we're just deciding where to settle down. Wish you could've been there it was a spectacular event. I'm not usually the flashy type but we had a big celebration.

Speaking of Tali I really need to be getting back to her, got things to do, civilisations to build, bragging rights to anyone who will listen which is most people.

Unfortunately no Galaxy to save because you already took care of that.

Take care and save a beer for me...Juliet.


End file.
